Sick In Bed
by HollyLynn04 xox
Summary: kagome is sick in bed in her era. what will InuYasha do?
1. Chapter 1

1Sick in bed

**Message:** I do not, I repeat, I do NOT own InuYahsa. But I hope you like this story. If you have suggestions for a sequel when all the chapters are done, I'm certainly open for suggestions. Okay here we go.

**Chapter 1**

The sound of retching filled the bathroom. The stench of vomit was overpowering. Kagome hoped she would die but was afraid she wouldn't. Her face was paler then brand new white sheets, her throat felt like it was caving in, her stomach felt like it would burst and her head bore a sharp, fiery pain.

"Oh brother, I hate this." she mumbled to herself as she walked into her room of pink. She fumbled with the covers for a moment before sliding into bed. With her eyelids so heavy she had no trouble falling back to sleep. That is until she heard her window open.

"Hey wench are you gonna-" the silver-haired boy stopped in mid-sentence when he saw kagome. Laying in bed with a pained expression on her face.

" you sick or something?" he asked.

"Yes" came her response in the form of a dry whisper. Her eyelids felt heavier then wieghts. It was a workout to keep them open. She let out a hoarse cough as InuYasha sat down on the bed beside her. He placed his hand on her forehead but instantly withdrew it.

" holy shit Kagome your burning up!" Kagom only nodded and coughed again.InuYasha stroked her hand ever o gently. She smiled and fell asleep once again. InuYasha went downstairs to see if Mrs. Higurashi had any ice as well as a damp cloth. Instead he got an ice pack and a cloth. Wjen he held the ice pack he flinched at it's coldness. He wrapped the ice pack in the cloth and hurried upstairs to place the strange, cold item on Kagome's forehead.

sorry this chapter is so short. they are all short but it's a short story and i didn't want this one to be a oneshot


	2. Chapter 2

1**Chapter 2**

kagome felt something cold being placed on her forehead. It helped to dull the fiery pain of the fever she had. But at the same time she felt something else. Warmth. Something warm and soft was holding her hand. Something sharp lightly caressed her palm. She heard a voice. It was a boy's voice. It sounded like InuYasha's!

'You mean InuYasha is...taking care of me?' she thought before focusing on the words he so gently spoke to her.

"Kagome please get better. You don't know how much you mean to me. I love you. So don't give up and die on me.'

'Thats right.'she thought. 'People in the feudal era don't have as strong immune systems as modern people do and can be killed from things like the flu' kagome was stunned. She never knew InuYasha felt that way towards her. She always thought she was second compared to kikyo. InuYasha often made coments on how kikyo did this, or how she didn't do that. Even though she never showed it even though she never told anyone it, it killed her inside when he compared her to kikyo. And now InuYasha was saying that he loved her! A single tear ran down her cheek. She tried her hardest to utter his name but to no avail. She kept trying when at last she succeeded.

"Inu...Ya..sha."

InuYasha looked down and saw the tear roll down her white cheek. At first he was worried that it was a tear of pain and sorrow for being loved by a hanyou. But when he heard her utter his name. The way she said it, it sounded almost like a plea. A plea for him to stay with her. He tenderly wiped the tear away and pulled her covers up to her chin. Whne she was still shivering he undid his haori and draped it over her.a few seconds passed and she stopped shivering. InuYasha sat against the wall at the foot of her bed. His eyelids began to droop as he fell into a deep sleep


	3. Chapter 3

1 **Chapter 3**

when InuYasha woke up the next morning he had no clue where he was. Something soft and black covered his face. When InuYasha sat up he went wide eyed. He found himself in kagome's bed with his arm draped around her slender, sleeping form. He was about to with draw his arm when kagome cuddled up to him slightly in her sleep. InuYasha's face turned an even deeper crimson then even his haori. He hoped kagome wasn't awake if she was she would most likely freak right out.

" oh shit!" were the first words he used to greet the day. And they were also the words that woke up kagome.

"InuYasha? Is that you?"

"Uh, y-yeah" he stuttered nervously. 'Oh shit she's gonna sit me to hell for this one. Damn!' kagome opened her sleepy brown eyes and faced InuYasha.

" InuYasha I heard what you said earlier. Thank you. I love you too." she whispered before a hoarse cough escaped her already sore throat. Relief flooded through InuYasha. He was afraid he was gonna get sat a million times over. But then he fully realized what she had said and stood there in shock unable to move or speak. The thought he was just a stupid little boy with a crush, but now he knew otherwise.

' of coarse how could I have been so stupid! It's been right here in front of me yet I couldn't see it. I've broken her heart so many times when I went to see kikyo, compared her to kikyo and she still loves me. How? How could she love someone who is so cruel to her? Who torments her every time they see a soul collector or does something they don't like? She is truly amazing.' He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard kagome's violent coughs. He saw her pain-filled expression. When she finally calmed down he held her in his arms.

"Kagome..." he whispered into her ear before nuzzling her neck. They fell asleep like that. InuYasha's face in Kaogme neck. Laying down on her bed. They were both in a deep sleep. A sleep so deep InuYasha didn't even hear sota come into the room.

i found a topic for another story. it's being written on lined paper for now. it should be posted after this one is done. if you have any ideas for sequls to any of my stories plez let me know. thanx to my reveiwers and i'll update soon now that i have my moniter back.


	4. Chapter 4

1**Chapter 4**

**Two days later**

"Mom! Gramps! Sota! I'm home from school!"

"Hello Kagome. How was your day?

"Better now that schools over."

"Oh come on sis schools not that bad." Kagome glared at her immature younger brother.

" oh really. You try doing my homework then, then we'll see what tune your singing!" sota backed down and Kagome went upstairs to her room to study for a math test she had coming up. But as she reached the door she heard coughing and a moan of pain. She stuck her head in the room not knowing what to expect. She wasn't too surprised to see a certain hanyou laying in her bed clutching his stomach. She giggled sofly before coming Into the room and being greeted by InuYasha's cold stare.

" you did this to me" he half playfully accused.

"Oh InuYasha..."

" what?"

" don't worry I'll take care of you just like you did for me" she said while allowing a secret smile to play across her features. She had a feeling this whole story was about to begin all over again...

**The end**

**Author's note-** like I said before, if anyone has any suggestions for a sequel I'm open for suggestions. i DO have another story ready to be posted. its called 'you mean more to me then that'. it's kinda long but it's not a bad story. it should be up in a few hours i hope. but after that i have no ideas so aian suggestions for sequels to this story will be appereated. thank you everybody and plez reveiw.


End file.
